A New Side of Team Rocket
by Rumika
Summary: This story is VERY old, written for the Team Rocket HQ Doujinshi contest in 1998. Jessie, James, Meowth, and Jari-tachi have a major life-altering experience, Jessie winds up on top from it. The concept is a little trite now, but I swear when I wrote it


A New Side of Team Rocket

_*It starts at the first signs of daybreak, we see OUR heroes in sleeping bags beside their main mode of transportation* _

Jessie: James! Wake up you lazy slug!   
James: umgh...   
Jessie: Today's the day we get those Brats right where we want them! Then we can claim that Pikachu and all their other pokemon!   
James: *yawns* do we have to get started this early?   
Jessie: Yes, of course! We have the element of surprise on our side if we do it now. Meowth *smack* get up! We have to leave right now!   
James and Meowth, in unison: Jessie... go back to sleep...   
Jessie: *smack* No, get in! Either you go with me now, or I leave you here! We also have to do it early to avoid people noticing.   
James: *grumble* fine... I'm... *yawn* getting in...   
Meowth: Me too... 

_*They get in their hot air balloon and take off. Jessie is the only one visible above the basket rim, she has an ecstatic look on her face*_

Jessie: Ohh!!! Victory will soon be ours! How do you guys feel! *smiling, looking at the landscape, waiting for a reply* Guys? ...Hey! Wake up! *smack*   
Meowth: grumble...   
James: grumble...   
Jessie: Fine! Sleep through our victory! See if I care! 

_*Next we see OUR villains just waking up. They're in an encampment around the woods, and they're oblivious to the fate that will await them...*_

Ash: Well, I'm ready to go. I have to get to a phone to contact Professor Oak, to ask him about how all the other Pallet trainers are doing. I also want to have him take a look at Charizard, to prove to him I am a worthwhile trainer. And I want to tell him about all those times we beat Team Rocket!   
Brock: We should be coming up on Cinebarr Island pretty soon, We can rest at a Pokemon center there and stock up before confronting the last gym leader to get the last badge.   
Misty: (to Topegy) Come on! You get to go to a Pokemon Center! They'll make sure you're completely healthy there!   
Ash: Misty! Stop telling it what we're going to do and show it instead! I don't want to have to sleep outside again because you're talking to that thing too much!   
Misty: (very angry) OKAY OKAY! We'd better get going before Ash has a Cow...   
Ash: Ok! That's all I ask! Come on Pikachu   
Pikachu: Pika Pika! 

_*and so they start off into what they hope will be a good day in their training careers. But, they are unaware...*_

Pikachu: (Pointing up and pulling on Ash) Pi! Pika! Pi pikachu!   
Ash: Huh?! 

_*The good guys look up to see a familiar shape silouhetted in the sunlight*_

Jessie and James: We're back to back so prepare for trouble, watch your step or we'll make it double!   
Jessie: To protect the world from devastation   
James: To unite all peoples within our nation   
Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love   
James: To extend our reach to the stars above   
Jessie: Jessie!   
James: James!   
Jessie: Team Rocket Blasts off at the speed of light!   
James: Surrender now or prepare to fight!   
Meowth: You nitwits! I've had enough of that motto! *Meowth pulls a lever* Just fire the netting!   
Jessie: Fine! 

_*Jessie and James both push a button, and we see metal cables shooting towards the three on the ground*_

Brock: Hey! What is it this time?   
Misty: This won't take long...   
Ash: You'd think they'd just give up after awhile... 

_*The metal cables enclose Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and Topegy*_

Jessie: You're not going to get out of this one, boy! Those are Titanium flex cables, outlawed in most of the free world!   
James: Flame resistant, water resistant, cut resistant, completely indestructible!   
Ash: Pikachu, Electric shock!   
Brock: No!!!!!   
Misty: Ahhhh!!!   
Pikachu: Pika....CHU!!! 

_*All the net riders get fried*_

Misty: Ash! You should know better!   
Ash: Well, Sorry. 

_*The balloon starts to rise*_

Brock: Come on! This is Team Rocket! There's got to be a way out!   
Ash: Wait, maybe Charizard can melt the cables!   
_*Jessie and James had been looking over the side of the basket, at this point they sat down on the floor*_

Jessie: James, they didn't say it was completely flame resistant...   
James: I know... High temperatures will melt it... Like Charizard breath...   
Jessie: Wait! What are we worried about! One of two things will happen, one: Charizard will disregard Ash, two: It'll be too hot to sit on before it melts!   
James: You're right! We're still the Completely invincible...   
Jessie: Unbeatable...   
Jessie and James: Team Rocket! 

_*In the netting, it is apparent that Charizard will not be cooperating*_

Ash: Charizard... Return...(he has a disappointed look on his face)   
Misty: Well, we'll just have to escape when they get us wherever they're taking us.   
Brock: Yea, but we won't be able to make Cinebarr island today.   
Ash: Great! This is gonna be the last time they mess with us once I get out of this net... 

_*the balloon floats off into the distance. We then see it coming up on a series of canyons and caves*_   
_*Team Rocket lands the balloon and their cargo, they let the three out of the netting, but then tie then together and shackle them with more of the same cable*_

Jessie: Come into this cave, we'll let you go...   
James: as soon as we get what we want! 

_*they walk into a dark cave*_

Misty: Do you guys even know where this place is?!   
Meowth: No, but that's the beauty of it, no one else does either!   
Brock: So you're leading us into a series of unexplored, unknown tunnels, that no one knows about and we'll be lost forever if we take a wrong turn?   
Jessie: (with a shaky, frightened voice) Uhh, yea... but we can take your pokemon fairly efficiently in here without anyone from outside knowing!   
James: It's the perfect crime! Now, hand over all the pokemon!   
Ash: can you untie us and light it up a little in here? It's too dark to get them out.   
James: Fine, but We'll be standing guard in case you decide to run away.   
Meowth: Here's a flashlight. 

_*They switch it on. It reveals a shimmering wall with a sign beside it*_

Jessie: (reading aloud) "Walk through the unknown with a pokemon in your arms, then you and it will experience little harms"   
James: A world without pain?   
Misty: It's too good to be true!   
James: Are we gonna try it?   
Jessie: You bet! Only one of us goes through first, then those three, then the other behind them!   
James: Sounds good   
Ash: What if we don't want to?   
Misty: Speak for yourself! This sounds too good to pass up!   
Brock: I'm with Misty on this one, Ash. Besides, I don't think we have a choice   
Jessie: All right, then, it's decided. What pokemon is everyone taking in their arms?   
James: Uhh... (he thinks about Wheezing) I think I'm gonna take Meowth   
Misty: Togepi! Definitely!   
Brock: Um, I think I'm gonna take Vulpix through   
Ash: Pikachu, of course   
Jessie: I'm Taking Likitung. Lets get started! 

_*They untie all the captives, and they get out their pokemon. Misty has problems...*_

Misty: What's the matter, Togepi? (Togepi is struggling out of Misty's arms) Don't you want to go through? (Topegy nods yes) All right, then. (Misty puts it back in the pokeball). Starmie, I choose you! She lets Starmie out of the pokeball   
Psyduck: Psyyyyy   
Misty: (enraged) PSYDUCK!!!! AHHHHHHH!!! Ok... ok..., you can come then...(Psyduck looks relieved) 

_*all 5 line up. They begin to go through the shimmering silver wall, first James and Meowth, then Ash and Pikachu, then Brock and Vulpix, next Misty and Psyduck, and finally, with a fearful look on her face, Jessie and Likitung*_   
_*We emerge on the other side. We see Likitung, Meowth, Pikachu, Psyduck, and Vulpix on the ground, with a completely new set of people. Two of them, a girl with long curly dark purple hair, and a boy with short, wavy dark brown hair, are in Team Rocket outfits. Then there's a girl with long green hair, a girl with short black hair, and a guy with short, slicked back brown hair*_

Team Rocket Female: Ohh... my head...   
Black Haired Girl: What just happened...   
brown haired guy: I feel ill...   
Green haired girl: Hey! Wait a minute...   
Team Rocket Male: Where's James? He was carrying me when we went through...(he looked back and the wall was gone) hmm, interesting...   
Meowth: What do you mean where am I at? I'm right here! Where's Jessie?   
Likitung: Liki!   
Team Rocket Female: Wait a minute... (she ran over to the Likitung) Who's in there?   
Likitung: Liki! Likitung...(translation: It's Jessie! Is my beauty that unrecognizable?)   
Green haired girl: (running over to pikachu) Ash! Ash! No! This isn't happening...   
Pikachu: (looking distressed) Pika Pika(No, not today, I was supposed to fight in the Cinnebarr Gym...)   
Green haired girl: Ash! No, it's not true... I'm not a pikachu anymore...   
Team Rocket Female: What's this sign say? Where'd the wall go?   
Brown haired guy: *reading* Suckers... hmm, somehow I don't think we can go back the way we came...   
Black haired girl: *sarcastically* That's always good   
Team Rocket Male: James! How could you! Being a Meowth was my area of expertise!   
Meowth/James: It wasn't intentional! IdontwannabeapokemonIdontwannabeapokemon!   
Psyduck/Misty: Psy, syduck...(Ooh, I have a headache and I'm all confused...)   
Brown haired guy: he he he... Misty, how's it feel to be a Psyduck? Got a headache? I don't!   
Likitung/Jessie: (somewhat upset) Likitung! Liki liki tung!(What am I supposed to do! I have this long gross tongue... I'm really short... and I miss my hair!)   
Team Rocket Female: I think the biggest bummer about this is not recognizing my own uh, tongue, he he he   
Black Haired Girl: I know, not being able to understand what a pokemon is saying, that seems a little weird to me. Poor Brock...   
Likitung/Jessie: (crying) Liki... Liki... tung.(noone understands me... I'm an outcast...) *looks up, thinks* tung (still)   
Meowth/James: Ugh, being meowth is creepy... I can understand everyone... even those guys...   
Pikachu/Ash: Pika Pika... Chu! (Hmm, What do we do now?)   
Black Haired Girl: Well, I just realized something... our owners failed to give us names   
Vulpix/Brock: Vullllll Pix! (I didn't see any reason to... I only had one Vulpix)   
Team Rocket Male: Well, we gotta think of something to call ourselves   
Brown haired guy: Well, why don't we use the first letter of our species? Let's see... P... Peter, I suppose   
Black Haired girl: V for Veronica!   
Green haired girl: P for uh...   
Pikachu/Ash: Pika (Phyllis)   
Green haired girl: Yea... Pika...   
Meowth/James: He said Phyllis   
Green haired girl: Phyllis? Blec! That's an archaic name! What about... Pequita?   
Veronica/Vulpix: Pequita's good. Team Rocket?   
Female Rocket: Uhh... L for ...Lita?   
Male Rocket: Lita... *grumble grumble Jupiter* All right then... M uh... Mark... Matt...   
Likitung/Jessie: Tung! (Musashi, he he he )   
Meowth/James: Jessie, shhh! *whispers* he's our new master!   
Likitung/Jessie: *whimpers* liki... liki...(We're both doomed)   
Male Rocket: What did she say (grinning) MEOWTH?!   
Meowth/James: (scowling) Nothing   
Male Rocket: Ok, then, I'm gonna go with... Matt, even though that's awfully generic..   
Vulpix/Brock: Vul! Vul vul pix!(maybe we should get out of this cave before anything else happens)   
Meowth/James: He says we should beat it   
Pequita: Yea, before we turn into horrible mutants   
Meowth/James: *whispers* speak for yourself   
Matt: What was that MEOWTH?   
Meowth/James: nothing 

_*They go outside in daylight. There the newly discovered pokemon and their owners sit to think*_

Veronica: Oh! I love being human! Finally we get respect!   
Peter: Respect(grins) and headache free!   
Psyduck/Misty: Psyyy... (if I ever get back to normal, I will never again yell at you Psyduck... Ohh, my head...)   
Pequita: (looking down at Ash) I want to try something, first and foremost...   
Lita: Me too... hmm...   
Matt: He he he... a little sweet revenge...   
Lita: *standing up* Pequita, I challenge you guys to a pokemon match!   
Pequita: *standing up* We accept!   
Likitung/Jessie: *frantic* Liki!!!! Liki liki tung! (WHAT!! NO! HOW CAN YOU EVEN THINK OF IT!)   
Pikachu/Ash: Pika! Pi pi pi chuuu! (All Right! Finally a match with those guys! We can once and for all prove we're much better!)   
Psyduck/Misty: Psyiyiy... duck (We all know about my psychic ability... it's in the bag)   
Vulpix/Brock: Vul! (Bring it on!)   
Meowth/James: Uh, hm, I'm gonna let you take this one Jessie...   
Likitung/Jessie: *upset* Liki... Tung (Don't even think it James)   
Pequita: Pikachu! I choose you!   
Lita: Likitung! Go!!!   
Likitung/Jessie: Liki! Tung! (Wait! James, we almost forgot!)   
Meowth/James: Oh, yea!   
Likitung/Jessie: Liki liki tung!   
Meowth/James: Make it double!   
Likitung/Jessie: liki tung tung liki li li tung   
Meowth/James: To unite all peoples within our nation   
Likitung/Jessie: tung liki li tung li!   
Meowth/James: To extend our reach to the stars above!   
Likitung/Jessie: Likitung!   
Meowth/James: James!   
Likitung/Jessie: Liki li liki tung li tung li liki li tung   
Meowth/James: Surrender now or prepare to fight!   
Matt: Meowth! That's right! Wait, I'm not a Meowth anymore...   
Pequita: Pikachu, just go now, nevermind their speech!   
Pikachu/Ash: Pika!   
Likitung/Jessie: *worried* Liki...   
Pequita: Finish her up quick! Use thunder!   
Pikachu/Ash: Piiikaaaa...   
Lita: Noo!!!!   
Likitung/Jessie: *frantically looking around* Liki tung... Liki!!!!! 

_*She extends her tongue out and makes it touch the ground. She then raises her feet off the ground straight up in the air, her tail vertical, and the only part touching the ground is her tongue*_

Pikachu/Ash: CHUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Pequita: She grounded the electricity! With her, uh, tongue... 

_*Pikachu/Ash is looking at her in bewilderment. She gets back on the ground and with lightning fast speed whips her tongue out and wraps it around Pikachu/Ash. She begins to squeeze the life out of him*_

Pikachu/Ash: *weakly* piiiiiii... 

_*Likitung/Jessie is concentrating very hard on squeezing the life out of him*_

Pequita: Ash! No! Give her an electric shock!   
Pikachu/Ash: *gasping* ka ka ka ka ka ka   
Lita: He can't do it! He's being squeezed too hard   
Pequita: *thinking hard, looking from a struggling pikachu to a confident Likitung to a smug Lita* Ok, stop, I surrender *she looked down at the ground* 

_*Likitung/Jessie dropped the Pikachu, ran over to a nearby stream, and stuck her tongue in it. Pequita came over and cradled Pikachu/Ash in her arms. She walked back over to her group with a look of defeat on her face*_

Matt: Ok, it's my turn! MEOWTH, GO!   
Meowth/James: We never made you fight!   
Matt: Well, I'm not you, am I?   
Meowth/James: Yes you are!   
Matt: Well, I still am gonna make you go out and fight!   
Veronica: VULPIX! GO!!!   
Vulpix/Brock: Vul! (All Right James! You're gonna get what's coming to you!   
Meowth/James: *in a panic* Uh, um, ugh, AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! 

_*Meowth/James begins to maul Vulpix/Brock with a series of fury swipes. Vulpix/Brock can't break free*_

Veronica: No!!! Use Flamethrower! 

_*Vulpix/Brock Steps back from the crazed Meowth/James. As he is warming up for a Flamethrower, Meowth/James lets out a bloodcurdling screech that lowers Vulpix/Brock's defenses, but he still gets the Flamethrower out. Meowth/James is fried crispy*_

Matt: Well, Meowth, I guess this battle wasn't yours   
Meowth/James: *cough* Wasn't mine? This battle? I was completely wiped out, and I don't plan on ever battling again! I don't respect you as a trainer.   
Lita: Likitung, you're back up! 

_*Likitung/Jessie gets back into the battle area. She whips her tongue out at Vulpix/Brock, but he sidesteps. She then closes her eyes and begins to concentrate, and a strange sound fills the air. All the humans and pokemon cover their ears*_

Lita: Supersonic! That's the way to go!   
Peter: Ahh! Stop it! It's annoying! 

_*She stops and looks up, peeved. She then wraps her tongue around Vulpix/Brock, who is stumbling around, confused. She begins to beat him against the ground until he is KO'd*_

Veronica: How can this be? Fire is superior to most other forms! This isn't supposed to happen! A little normal pokemon...   
Lita: All right Jessie! You think you can handle one more?   
Likitung/Jessie: Liki Tung Likitung! (Yes! This is lots of fun)   
Peter: Psyduck, Go! Use your confusion!   
Psyduck/Misty: ??? Psy... (Confusion... Confusion... let's see... I can't remember!)   
Likitung/Jessie: Li liki tung Likitung (Lets see if we can't beat you with some of your own moves) 

_*Likitung/Jessie stared in concentration at Psyduck/Misty. Psyduck/Misty began to glow with the aura of disable. As Psyduck/Misty began to panic, Likitung/Jessie wrapped her tongue around her and proceeded to slam her against the ground till she was KO'd. Everyone stared in slackjawed amazement at Likitung/Jessie*_

Veronica: She's unbelievably strong...   
Pequita: I have nothing to add to that...   
Lita: *hurriedly* Sorry, show's over, gotta be going now, bye! 

_*Lita grabbed Matt, Meowth/James, and Likitung/Jessie and jumped into the hot air balloon*_

Lita: Have a nice life! We don't plan on ever seeing you again! 

_*The hot air balloon slowly floated off into the distance. The three humans stood watching it*_

Veronica: How are we going to get back to normal?   
Peter: Hmm, wait, Pequita, do you have a pokedex?   
Pequita: Wait, yea, here it is *she rummaged around in her bag and came up with a pokedex*   
Peter: Let me see something *he pushed a button*   
Pokedex: I'm Dexter, a pokedex programmed for pokemon trainer Pequita. If lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced   
Pikachu/Ash: Pika! Pikachu!   
Veronica: I don't think we're going to turn back normal...   
Peter: If I'm going to be a trainer, let me see where to get a Likitung *he pushes some buttons*   
Pokedex: Likitung. Although comical in appearance, this can be a formidable pokemon. It is an ultra-rare pokemon and only a few are known to be captive   
Pequita: Not only is she a powerful, she's also unable to be caught in the wild?   
Peter: and she's a thief   
Vulpix/Brock: Vulpix, vul pix!(Well, I don't think being a pokemon is half bad)   
Psyduck/Misty: Psyyyy... (speak for yourself! I feel like I'm gonna explode)   
Pikachu/Ash: Pika pi pikachu! (I love it! I love to battle even though I just got crushed)   
Vulpix/Brock: vul (by JESSIE)   
Pikachu/Ash: Pika (be quiet, so did you) 

_*We leave the small company in favor of our heroes and their fellow humans floating in their hot air balloon*_

Matt: Lita, Why'd we run off so quick?   
Lita: Because Likitung has better things to do than fight those people   
Matt: Like...?   
Lita: Didn't you see her power? She's gotta be at least level 75!   
Matt: You think?   
Lita: I know. We gotta do something about it!   
Matt: Yea, muscle pokemon off unsuspecting prey!   
Lita: *smack* not yet!   
Matt: Well, then, where are we going?   
Lita: Indigo Plateau   
Matt: You've gotta be kidding...   
Lita: Think about what we could do if I was named World's best pokemon trainer!   
Likitung/Jessie: Liki tung li liki! (Why would you be named best trainer? You would have nothing to do with my success!)   
Meowth/James: Hey, she says you're the greatest trainer she ever had!   
Likitung/Jessie: Liki! Tung li liki tung likitung! (James! Don't do that! I don't like being trained by my own pokemon!)   
Meowth/James: She says she loves you dearly, like a sister, and wouldn't know what to do without you 

_*At this Likitung/Jessie starts to thrash Meowth/James with her long tongue*_

Matt: Well, off to victory road where victory awaits us!   
Lita: *smack* Lay off the bad puns, that wasn't even trying! 

_*Next is a montage of Likitung/Jessie defeating the pokemon on victory road. Sidestepping attacks, mesmerizing pokemon with disable and supersonic, the agony of defeat on the faces of the elite 4, and finally, an image of Likitung/Jessie defeating the towering Dragonite at the end of Victory road with disable*_

Lita: *talking to Lance* Now, what do we do next?   
Lance: You go on to fight the Worlds best. If you don't mind me asking, how is it that one pokemon made it through victory road without getting hit, needing potions, or not needing one command from you?   
Lita: That's just the way she is   
Lance: It's a she?   
Lita: yes   
Lance: If you don't mind, where'd you find it?   
Lita: I got it as a gift   
Lance: after the battle, will you consider Dragonite for her?   
Lita: *considering* I'll have to think about it   
Likitung/Jessie: TUNG! LIKI LI LIKITUNG! (How can you even think of trading me for such a monstrosity?! Would I ever do that to you?!)   
Meowth/James: Do you REALLY think we should be, uh, trading her?   
Lita: Don't be silly. A Dragonite would be a fine prize for the boss.   
Matt: Yea, think of what he would say! I'd be top cat again... Oh, wait a minute... You'd be his buddy, James   
Meowth/James: I'd be his "buddy"!? I'd rather not think about that...   
Lita: We'll get back to you Lance, after the battle   
Lance: Ok, the offer still stands   
Likitung/Jessie: Liki li tung li liki likitung (I don't think we'll be taking you up on that offer)   
Meowth/James: *frantically* Constantly at the bosses side? I'm scared to death of that man! Don't do this to your pokemon!   
Matt: gotta make a living somehow...   
Meowth/James: Meowth, remember all those times you screwed up and we forgave you? The Pikachu is magnetized thing offers two, when we took you everywhere, gave you our food...   
Matt: Yea, I'm gonna have to stand up for them there   
Lita: Do what you want with YOUR pokemon, I still think that Dragonite would make a handsome gift to the boss, we gotta think about advancing in Team Rocket now, Matt 

_*with this the 4 Rockets entered the room of the World's greatest pokemon master. There they see a female figure in a chair with their backs to them*_

Lita: We've come to battle, my Likitung and I   
World's greatest: I've been watching you go down victory road. You bypassed security rather violently, I assumed you have no badges, that you were no good, just trying to get a taste of fame. Then I saw your Likitung mercilessly tear open the elite 4. Those types make us look bad, like we are no match for them. Your likitung went through untouched, not even by Lance's Dragonite. I am not going to battle you, this truly is the World's greatest pokemon.   
Lita: *cheering* Money, fame, recognition, men...   
Worlds greatest: *Standing up and facing them (she has long brown hair)* However, observing your role in the battles, I cannot name you world's best trainer. You called out no commands, didn't congratulate it on it's victories, belittled it, and offered to trade it to Lance. I notice you are a member of Team Rocket. I venture to guess you did not train this pokemon, but obtained it through alternate methods. You are a harsh, uncaring person not fit to own this pokemon. I will name Likitung world's best, not you. 

_*At this, Lita dropped her head. Meowth/James began to laugh, and so did Matt. The World's best picked up Likitung/Jessie and carried her to a door in the back of the room. She opened it up and went through, revealing a massive stadium exactly that seen in the first scenes of the first episode of the Anime. She silenced everyone in the stadium*_

World's best: I'm sorry, but there will be no battle today. I cannot battle my pokemon against such a greater force. I forfeit, and I name *she took a medallion out of her pocket and put it around Likitung/Jessie's neck* This pokemon the world's best pokemon!   
Meowth/James: *tugging on the girl's pants* She has a name, it's Jessie   
World's Greatest: *holding Likitung/Jessie high above her head* Jessie the Likitung, the World's best pokemon, and her fighting partner, This Meowth, who was helping her along, although somewhat violently, all through victory road!   
Meowth/James: My name is James   
World's Greatest: Everyone, Jessie and James, the WORLD'S BEST! 

_*at this the crowd goes wild. We leave this happy scene to see the 3 good guys and their humans watching the broadcast through a store window in a town*_

Pequita: THOSE guys are the world's best?!   
Pikachu/Ash: Pika pi ka chu ka pi pika pikachu (I was supposed to be world's best!)   
Psyduck/Misty: Psy sy duck sy psy duck (Do you really want to go up against Jessie after she tore through Victory road in two days?)   
Vulpix/Brock: Vul pix Vulpix (Yea, Ash, as far as that's concerned, most trainers that make it to victory road can spend that much time on one trainer with 6 pokemon)   
Pikachu/Ash: Pi... pikachu (Well, I guess it doesn't matter anymore, I'm no longer a trainer...) 

_*we switch to newspaper headlines featuring Likitung/Jessie and Meowth/James, raving about the best the world has to offer. We go to them on piles of money surrounded by exotic pokemon and very fine men around Likitung/Jessie and the ladies around Meowth/James*_

Meowth/James: Who knew our struggles would end with us being not only the most highly regarded in Team Rocket without even being human, but all over the world, with thousands of fans?   
Likitung/Jessie: *smack* Liki tung li liki tung likitung (Don't say they're over, or you'll jinx it!) 

_*We all the sudden go to Jessie with her eyes open, in a sleeping bag, dawn breaking behind her in the forest, she is obviously disturbed*_

Jessie: James? 

_*we see James in the same way*_

James: Yes?   
Jessie: I had the most awful dream...   
James: about the plan we were gonna pull off today...   
Jessie: We turned into pokemon...   
James: They mistreated us...   
Jessie: but we were the world's best...   
James: do you suppose we should go through with the plan anyway?   
Jessie: *smack* are you insane?! I don't want to be LICKING things, even if it does get me worldwide recognition! *she thinks a minute* *smack* and see! You said it was the end to all out toils and we woke up! I told you not to Jinx it!   
Meowth: Hey... guys, I gotta tell you about this dream I had! 

_*We flash to Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu walking through the forest*_

Misty: I can't believe we all had the same dream!   
Ash: Yea, I'm gonna be watching out today, and going very slowly...   
Brock: and keeping an eye on the skies   
Ash: Ugh! Being Licked by Jessie in more ways than one *authors note-by this I mean licked as in her attacks, and as in being beaten, just for a note of decency, there* was not a pleasant experience   
Misty: Ugh! I think we'll be avoiding contact with them from now on at all costs...   
Ash: Now I'm scarred for life because of them...   
Misty: Me too...   
Brock: Me three...   
Pikachu: Pika... 

THE END 


End file.
